My Story
by MoonTwilightStar
Summary: Nessie outtake on her life as she grows up. Looking for a beta reader. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Hurt

**A/N: This is my first story so please review. I'm also looking for a beta reader! Enjoy!**

Here I sit in my little meadow -which I found with Jacob one day- with a notebook, a pen & my iPod. This is where I come to get away from my family and Jacob sometimes. When I'm here its like I'm free of all of the aggravation that my family sometimes brings.

Its good to be away from Edward, I mean don't get me wrong I love my dad but sometimes he could be so annoying. The only one in my family that doesn't bother me is Nana Esme.

I begin to write in my notebook/diary about my feelings for Jacob. –That are still kept from a certain person- I turned my iPod to the playlist -which I made especially for when I come to our meadow- on and put my earphones in. Writing my thoughts down on paper is easier than telling someone that you have feelings for them.

I got lost in time until the wind changed and I picked up a scent that I've been all too familiar with since I was a kid. I pulled my earphones out just as Jake trotted into our meadow. He looked kind of worried like he's been searching for me all day. He came and put his big head into my lap.

"**Hey Jake**." He sighed in response to my greeting. I got lost in my thoughts not knowing that I was telling Jake everything. '_**What would our future look like if he expresses the same feelings for me that I have for him? Does he even know that I have feelings for him? Does he care?' **_Abruptly Jacob got up and trotted behind a tree and then thirty seconds later came back in just cut offs. '_**Does he know what that does to me?'**_

"**Ness why are you out here by yourself?"** He asked.

"**Honestly Jacob you know where I come to get away from the crazies in my family."** I told him as I started to put all my things back in my backpack.

"**Ness you know I hate it when you're out here alone without me with you."** This is why I come out here, to get away from Jacob. He is just to over protective. "**Whatever Jacob dad doesn't have a problem with it so why do you?" **I asked. I waited for him to give me an answer when he didn't I stalked away.

He just doesn't get it as with all men. I put my earphones back into my ears; made sure my iPod was securely in my pocket and took off run towards "home". But I didn't want to go home so I steered right and kept going. My destination is to Carmen's' house.

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to mom and dad. '_**I'm going to Denali to see Carmen. Should be back Monday. Love you."- N **_

I held onto my phone so I'd know when they'd text me back. My phone buzzed letting me know it was from dad, '_**Why are you going there?' - D **_

I slowed down enough to text back.

'_**I wanted to see Carmen!' – N. **_ Sometimes he can be so annoying it's ridiculous. _**'No Ness, come home now. Your mother and I need to talk to you.' - D **_

'_**No Dad I'm going to see Carmen. You guys can talk to me later!' –N. **_

'_**Renesmee Carlie Cullen, if you do not bring you behind home you won't see Jacob or the pack for two months! Now come home!' –D .**_

'_**You can't force me! And I really don't care for the pack or Jacob! Goodbye Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!' –N **_

With that I turned my phone off and put it in my pocket.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	2. The hunt

I took out my ear buds to hear around me when far away I could hear the soft thuds of paws running after me, but I didn't care. I got to the Washington border when I stopped to look around. I could now hear the soft thuds coming closer and slower. I was about a half hour away from Carmen's house when Jake caught up, pasted and then stopped in front of me.

"**What Jacob! What could you possible want?" **I said a little harsher than necessary. He phased in front of me then asked**, "Why are you doing this Ness?"** I looked at him like he had three heads. "**What are you talking about Jacob?" **All I could think about was him standing in front of me naked as the day he was born. I had to force myself to keep my eyes away from his lower half.

"**I'm talking about you not going home when your dad told you to. Honestly Ness you're going about this all wrong!" **Ok now he has really lost me. My mind was spinning with images of us in his bed making love like there was no tomorrow, his hands running down my legs, him caressing me like I was a delicate flower, me moaning his name, me holding a baby boy.. **"Ness are you even paying attention to what I just said?" **I shook my head to clear all those unrealistic day dreams out of my mind.

"**Honestly no I'm not, because all you're talking about is me going back to the hell whole! I love my family but I'd wish they'd back off and let me grow up!" **I watched as his facial expression went from angry to shock in a matter of seconds. Before he could respond I took off past him and continued my journey to see my Spanish Mother. I could again hear the soft thuds of paws following me. I finally made it to the house but before I could knock the door flew open and a angry Carmen was standing in the door.

"**¿Estás loco" **She asked. **"No. Sólo necesito un lugar para pensar y no puedo hacer eso con mi papá está en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, por favor, házmelo estancia de dos días y luego salir mal." **I tried to swallow the very large lump in my throat as I told this to her. **"vienen en que tenemos que hablar. Jacob dice que él puede ir a casa ahora."** She said as she looked at me then to the woods.

**EPOV**

'_**You can't force me! And I really don't care for the pack or Jacob! Goodbye Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!' –N **_

I looked at the text message with angry in my eyes. My daughter just disrespected me and told me that I cannot force her to come home. Before I knew it my phone was being crushed in my hands, the pieces falling to the floor. Bella looked at me with shock in her eye.

"**My love, what's wrong?" **She asked, coming over to touch my face. She is the only one that can calm me down.

"**Renesmee just told me that we could not force her to come home and that she doesn't care about what we think anymore!" ** I said with a lot of anger in my tone. **"Bella she's on her way to Carmen's house and she said will not be back until Monday or whenever as she puts it."** **"Edward, you cannot be mad at her she's just rebelling because we are always breathing down her neck about the littlest things she does. She growing up she beginning to mature and plus she's starting to have feelings for Jacob."** She made a face when she said that but it was true she was starting to have those feelings for him. What am I going to do?

I called Carmen and told her that Nessie was on her way and to look out for Jacob because he might be with her. I also told her to talk to her about her feelings for Jacob but don't push her into talking about it, that she'd come around to it.

**NPOV**

I sat in my room at Carmen's and thought about my feelings for him. '_He is everything to me, he's my best friend, the best cuddlier when I need someone to cuddle with, he's a great listener and all but why couldn't I tell him how I felt about him already?' _I focused on the scenery outside the window and thought about what it would be like for him to be holding me right now, so warm and cuddly. Then as if he knew I was thinking about him he walked out of the forest in wolf form and looked up at the window where I was sitting, smiled but it was as if he was baring his teeth at me and cocked his head as if asking be to come outside so we could talk.

I just turned my head. It hurt to do it but I think its was best for right now, I shouldn't allow myself to feel this way about him because what happens if he doesn't feel the same for me, then what am I going to do?

"**Nessie?" **Carmen called upstairs. I walked to the stairs and looked down to see that she was in comfortable wear and her hair tied back. **"Yes." "Would you like to come with me hunting, I could use a buddy." **She asked with a smile that even I couldn't turn down. **"Sure."**

I and Carmen ran until we both found something that appealed to us. I caught the scent of a mountain lion which made me lick my lips. I could see that he was only a few meters ahead of me so I went for the trees so he could not hear my approach. When I got in jumping distance of him I stopped. I was about to jump on him when something in my eye and I watched as it kept running. I saw that it was Carmen so it didn't bother me. I went for the kill jumping on it back and snapping its neck and sank my teeth into it.

I finished with the body and picked it up so I can give it a proper burial. When I was done I turned around to see that Jacob was giving me this stare that kind of freaked me out. He shook his head and then left me there. _'What the hell was that about'._


	3. AN

**A/N: Hey guys I'm having a case of writers block . I'm looking for any ideas that you guys are willing to see in the upcoming chapters. I'm also very busy with school but I do have time to post during or after. Please guys I really need your help and ideas. I won't hurt to hit the review, or send me a PM! **

**Well thanks guys for the support!**


End file.
